immortalfightersfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Haldinští lovci
Haldinští lovci jsou volným uskupením zabíječů nestvůr, jejichž morálním ukazatelem je chodecká moudrost a spravedlnost. Sídlí v Haldinu a podílejí se na ochraně Haldinského hvozdu. Po zániku Bílých jezdců se stali nejstarším nepřetržitě fungujícím cechem v Gerdaru. Jedná se o dobře fungující cech (úroveň 3), ''jenž je v oblasti svého řemesla obstojně etablován, ve své lokalitě hraje významnou úlohu a ve světě o něm mají jednotlivci mlhavou představu. Cechmistr se nazývá '''Mistr lovčí'. Momentálním držitelem tohoto titulu je sicco Virgil. Charakteristika Cech je volným uskupením jednotlivců, mezi nimiž převažují hraničáři. Zaměřuje se na lov zvířat, nestvůr, nemrtvých a magických tvorů. Členové v duchu chodecké tradice pomáhají těm, kteří to potřebují, brání slabé a snaží se ovlivnit různé události tak, aby zvítězila spravedlnost. Zároveň fungují jako jedni ze strážců Haldinského hvozdu. Členové se řídí krátkým kodexem a tzv. třemi pilíři, které tvoří základ cechovní identity: Umění lovu "Naším specifickým řemeslem je lov a my se v něm snažíme dosáhnout maximální efektivity. Každý Lovec se musí naučit plně využít svůj potenciál, ať už jsou jeho metody jakékoliv. Cech k tomu poskytuje prostředky – předměty, možnost sdílet znalosti i know-how, příležitosti k tréninku i zakázky." Moudrost "Navazujeme na tradiční chodeckou moudrost. Zdravý rozum, morálka, spravedlnost, vlastní úsudek a řádné zvážení situace – to jsou naše myšlenkové ukazatele. Lovec by měl umět nejenom fyzicky zabít, ale také správně rozsoudit situaci, jíž má být zabití nestvůry řešením. Pomáháme těm, kteří to potřebují." Vědomí lesa "Svět je ekosystém, ve kterém je vše propojeno a kde má každý tvor svou úlohu. I my jsme jeho součástí a uvědomujeme si to. Snažíme se zaslechnout ozvěny svých činů ještě než je uskutečníme, protože víme, že ovlivňují více, než lze vidět na první pohled." Propojení s ostatními cechy Cech je známý svým neutralitním postojem v oblasti cechovní diplomacie. Haldinští lovci (pod starým názvem Lovci vampýrov a iných príšer) vznikli v návaznosti na gildu Snových bojovníků (Dreamcatching Warriors) poté, co se od ní odštěpil dnes již zaniklý cech Alborejské bratrstvo. Galander, zakladatel Řádu Taniquentilských rytířů a jeho první komtur, býval původně členem cechu. K uctění jeho památky napsal seanchaí Wolffram baladu Komturova smrt a řádu ji věnoval. Syrion, zakladatel Řádu gerdarských astrologů a léčitelů a jeho první velmistr, býval původně členem cechu. Duch lesa, velmistr Strážců dračího plamene, býval původně členem cechu. Cechovní sídlo Sídlo cechu se nachází v Haldinu, na půli cesty mezi hlavním náměstím a haldinským hradem. Jde o třípatrový dům s velkým dvorem obehnaným palisádou, k němuž přiléhají stáje. O sídlo se stará správce Erik. Historie cechu Cech založil elfský druid a proslulý lovec upírů Guner okamžitě po rozehnání gild, na jednu z nichž navazoval. Cech byl založen za účelem boje proti nemrtvým, především upírům, odtud původní označení Lovci vampýrov a iných príšer '''(zkratka '''LVI). Jeho původním znakem byl černý netopýr. Guner si vzal za manželku jednu z haldinských šlechtičen, hraběnku Winterspoon, a pod jejím patronátem vybudoval v Haldinu cechovní sídlo. Sám se přitom stal jedním z druidů Haldinského hvozdu. Skutky cechu v období IF starověku zůstávají povětšinou nezmapovány, Guner sám zahynul při jedné z výprav proti nemrtvým. Cech navázal na Gunerův kult osobnosti vytvořením rozsáhlého zakladatelského mýtu, mimo jiné prostřednictvím Balady o Gunerovi. Po Gunerově smrti a slavnostním pohřbu se vedení ujal chodec Miaug Beleg, nejstarší a nejzkušenější lovec známý zabitím dhampíra zvaného Zirasská zrůda. Za svou pravou ruku si zvolil chodce Wolfframa, společně s nímž celý cech revitalizoval a inicioval řadu výprav proti lokálním hrozbám. Během tohoto období si cech vydobyl silnou prestiž a výrazně se rozrostl. Smrt novicky Aiedail během jedné z výprav však toto období symbolicky ukončila a Miaug Beleg se pod tíhou okolností rozhodl odstoupit. (Později ukončil také kariéru lovce nestvůr a usadil se se svou ženou Hildegardou v měšťanském domě v Haldinu.) Třetím a zatím posledním mistrem lovčím se stal sicco''' Virgil'. Po jeho boku opět stanul Wolffram, nyní '''seanchaí' (šanachí, vypravěč a strážce tradice). Ti reformovali cech do podoby, v jaké se nachází nyní. Především došlo ke zobecnění zaměření (lov nestvůr), s nímž se nesla i změna názvu (Haldinští lovci). Na základě cechovní mytologie byly stanoveny tři pilíře Haldinských lovců a aktualizován kodex, cechovní sídlo se navíc dočkalo rozsáhlé rekonstrukce. Cech také přilákal řadu lidí se zkušenostmi s bojem proti nemrtvým a magickým tvorům, mimo jiné ze zaniklých cechů Bílí jezdci a Hádankáři. Haldinští lovci se v okolí svého sídla věnují především přípravě na výpravy, zkoumání a ochraně Haldinského hvozdu, řešení lokálních hrozeb a chlastání v hospodě U Zaspané hlídky. Významné výpravy Nejznámějším úspěchem Haldinských lovců je zabití Zirasské zrůdy cechmistrem Miaugem Belegem ''(quest Zirasská zrůda, PJ Sandra Divoká). Miaug dhampíra z města Ziras vystopoval společně s krollem '''Gorkanem '''a barbarským hraničářem '''Duchem lesa'. O tomto slavném střetu, jehož detaily nejsou příliš známy, pojednává báseň Stvoření noci. Hlubší důsledky mělo také působení Haldinských lovců v Egonirském lese (quest Nepokoje v Egonirském lese, PJ Sandra Divoká). Miaug Beleg '''a '''Wolffram zde pro zadavatele zakázky získali důkaz o smrti místního gryfího páru. Krom toho podpořili místní chodeckou komunitu v událostech známých jako Nepokoje v Egonirském lese. Záznamy o výpravách z dob druida Gunera se nedochovaly, je však známo, že se Guner obětoval během zoufalého boje proti vyznavačům nekromancie, aby zachránil zbytek družiny (quest Druhý bratr?, PJ Tulák?). Úspěchy v královských kláních Haldinští lovci se zúčastnili třech ze čtyř klání královské soutěže Hry bez hranic, a to v šermu (Wolffram), procházení labyrintem (Virgil) a v lukostřelbě (Wolffram, 2. místo). Při všech třech příležitostí reprezentovali cech čestně. V současné době se cechmistr Virgil účastní Pětiboje Bertranda de Blancheforta. Kategorie:Cechy